Do you love me?
by Lunarose8
Summary: I am bad at sumaries,so don't hurt me if this is bad.Kagome wonders if Inuyasha has feelings for her,but when Inuyasha smells the scent of another male on her what will he do?I finaly got off my lazy butt and posted the epilogue!read and review.IKag
1. Aishiteru

#

~~~~~~~Kagome's point of view~~~~~~~~

I had been in my time for nearly three weeks, which was far longer then I had said I would be there. I had promised the hanyou named Inuyasha that I travel with that I would be back in a week, but yet despite the fact that I knew he would be furious when I came back I stayed. I had a right to want to seek some time away from him in my own time with my friends and family and at least make an attempt to be in school, even though collecting shards of the Shikon no Tama was a little bit more important then schooling at the moment.

I let out a small sigh as I rolled over on my bed that I had been laying on for the past few hours. There was another reason why I stayed away from Feudal Japan that I knew would possibly make Inuyasha even more furious then me not returning on the time I had promised, I had been going on dates with a boy from my school named Hojo. The dates were nothing big really, just going to the movies and going out to eat afterwards. I am not his girlfriend nor is he my boyfriend, for I only went with him on these dates as a friend. But people in my school did tend to get the wrong impression when a few of our classmates saw us on a date, so as one would expect the word went flying around the school that he and I were a couple. I think all the rumors about us being a couple has gotten to his head, for now whenever we walk in the hallways of the school together he tries to hold my hand and has even tried to kiss me once. If only he could see or even take a small hint that I don't love him that way only as a very dear friend. For the one I love doesn't even go to my school or even live in my time for that matter.

__

Inuyasha...

The thought of him makes my heart ache to see him again. Those golden eyes of his, his kawaii little dog ears, and his long silver hair, every little detail about him I miss. "Aishiteru, Inuyasha." I whisper under my breath absentmindedly as if he himself was in my room with me. As I closed my eyes slowly my mind became full of visions of him smiling one of his very rare smiles at me. Oh Kami I loved him so very much, but one question ran through my mind every time I thought about this, which was allot Did he love me in return? There were times when I thought he did, but whenever he would look me in the eyes it always felt like it wasn't me he was looking at. No not me at all, but Kikyou. I knew he still had feeling for the dead miko, but did he still love her as much as he used to? What am I thinking of course he still loves her. Compared to me she is perfect and to Inuyasha's liking she doesn't osuwari him whenever she gets angry with him. Kikyou had great beauty and strength and even though I am her reincarnation none of those are strong areas for me. Any mildly sane person wouldn't have aloud themselves to fall in love with someone who already loved someone else, but somehow I managed to do so. I can't help it, there's just something about him that makes me love him no matter how much he loves Kikyou.

The last vision that flashed in my mind, were the deep golden orbs of my beloved hanyou. And without any warning at all I fell blissfully asleep only to dream of him.

__

My Inuyasha...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Konnichiwa mina-san!^_^ Gomen for making the first chapter so short! I promise I shall make the next one longer and of course everyone's favorite hanyou shall make his grand appearance.^_^ This is my first Inuysha fic by the so please be gentle with your reviews if you didn't like it.^_^ Would want to piss off the author on only the first chapter now would ya? That should at least wait till the fourth chapter. lol. Well ja matta ne till next time mina-san.

AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. A descovery

#

"Inuyasha."

My ears perked up at the sound of someone that called my name as they came closer to my perch on the tree that was beside the Bone eaters well. At first I had blindly mistaken the voice for that of Kagome's, but this voice was much older than Kagome's. I must be becoming anxious for her return to mistake her voice for Kagome's. I sniffed the air as the old woman known as Kaede came closer to the tree I was sitting in. I opened my eyes slowly to look down at her, she looked slightly tired from the walk and the heat didn't look as if it made the walk any better for her.

"Inuysha," She paused as she looked up at me with a stern gaze," Don't ye think ye should go look for Lady Kagome? She has been gone for three weeks..." She trailed off a bit as she stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"Listen grandma I ain't gonna go looking for the wench!" I answered as I glared down at the old miko, but Kaede, who could sometimes read me like a mere scroll saw right through what I said.

She shook her head as she looked away from to the well before she spoke again, "Inuyasha, ye have been sitting in this tree since she left and ye have not moved an inch. If ye are so worried about her, then ye should go through the well to check on her." Before I could say anything to what she had said she looked back up at me with an almost pleading look.

"Keh. Fine, I'll go look for the wench." I growled lowly as I leaped out of the tree, landing on the rim of the well. For a moment I just simply stared down into the well that brought Kagome to my time. Her scent wasn't as strong in the well as it used to be and that was only simply because she hadn't come back through it in three weeks. Without a second thought I leaped down into the well and as usual I did not hit the bottom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(Kagome's time and well duh of course still in Inuysha's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leaped up onto the edge of the well once I had crossed over to Kagome's age. The small well house, like that of the well held very little of Kagome's scent. I growled lowly to myself as I walked out of the well house, that wench was going to hear it when I found her. Making wait and even worry about her for three straight weeks, when she had promised me that she would be back in two. The only reason I hadn't come to look for her before was because lord knows how many times she would osuwari me for trying to drag her back, but even if she didn't do that I would still have come to her time whether she liked it or not.

I growled lowly to myself once again as I leaped up into the tree that gave me a perfect view of the inside of Kagome's room. A bad thing for her, but a good thing for me was that because of the heat she left her window open. I took no time to see if she was in her room and just leaped onto the windowsill. Before I stepped onto the floor of her room I sniffed the air and of course her scent was strong, in fact she was inside her room now asleep. But there was something a little different about her scent almost like it was mixed in with it, but not quite. I sniffed the air again to bring more of her scent and this odd scent that was mixed slightly with hers into my nose. I growled after a minute her scent was mixed with another males, but whose? I stepped off the windowsill and walked silently over to her bed, staring angrily down at her sleeping form.

Without caring if I woke her up I bent my head down and sniffed her cheeks a little close to her lips, where the scent of this male came from the most., I growled. This male had tried to kiss her,but had she kissed him back? Either way I would still tear him to shreds for touching her.

"Emmm...Yamete." She whispered with a giggle as she began to wake up from her sleep. I growled at her and grabbed her wrist tightly with my hand. She opened her eyes slowly, looking into mine when she had fully opened them with a wide expressions. Inu...Inuyasha?" She said under her breath as if she didn't think I was really there, but I heard her perfectly.

Ignoring her small simple question I glared at her, holding tighter onto her wrist," Why do I smell another male on you, Kagome? Tell me who is."

She frowned at my question and looked away as if she couldn't bare to look at me any longer. I growled at this, grasping her wrist even tighter. There was no way I was going to let her get out of answering my question.

"Damn it wench, tell me who he is!" I said with a very angry growl and at that she looked back at me with a very sad, but yet angry expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

MWAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger, I'm soooooooooo evil! Well if you want to find out what happens next and what Kagome will tell to the very pissed off Inuyasha you know what to do!*holds up a big sign with big black letter on it that says* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if any of yall are confused and don't know what some of the Japanese words I use are just tell meh and I shall post the translations in the next chap, okie!^_~ *huggles the reviewers from the last chapter* ARIGATO!


	3. Your mine

#

#I was sadden by his question, but yet it made me angry that he came into my room and started yelling at me when he woke me up. But why was I complaining I was the one who brought this upon myself by going on those dates with Hojo. I struggled to get my hand out of his tight grasp, he only held tighter each time I did as if he thought I might just run away if he let go. Finally I gave up and just glared at him before I answered him.

"Why do you care, Inuyasha? Are you afraid if you loose me that you might loose Kikyou as well?" I mentally kicked myself after saying that and I slowly turned my head away as if that would somehow protect me from what he might say, but to my surprise he didn't say anything at all. Before I tuned my head back to look at him he let go of my wrist, only leaving a red mark on my skin from holding it so tightly. He just simply stood at the foot of my bed, staring at me sadly. I had never in all the time I had known him look so sad or even look sad at all for that matter. 

For a long time we just stared at each other in dead silence, but that was quickly changed when he moved onto my bed still looking at me with a sad expression.

"Iie, I'm not afraid that if I loose you I will loose her," He paused for a moment and to my amazement he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He whispered in my ear. "It's only you I'm afraid of loosing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((Inuyasha's POV))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I buried my face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent that always seemed to have a claming effect on me. She let out a sigh as she rest her head on my shoulder and slowly move her arms around me. There are so many things I want to tell her, but if my pride didn't always get the better of me I would tell her that I loved her. Maybe she already knew that and if she didn't one day she would. She was mine and she always had been since the day we met she had been mine and no one else's. 

As we sat there together on her bed I pulled her even closer to me, holding onto her protectively. One day I would find out who that guy was that had tried to kiss her and rip him apart limb from limb and make him regret the day he had ever tried to kiss my Kagome. But I don't want her to osuwari me for asking the question, so for now I will let it slip. As I thought of ways to kill the pathetic little human male I felt her move her head down onto my chest. I moved my face away from her hair to look at her, only to find her peacefully asleep. I smiled at this and rested my head against hers, nuzzling her cheek with mine as I stared to fall asleep.

Just before I let sleep over come me I heard her whisper softly in her sleep, "Aishiteru Inuyasha." Another smile appeared on my face and even though she couldn't here me in her sleep I whispered back.

"Aishiteru Kagome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

*grabs a box of tissues* Well sadly this is the end of my Inuyasha fic. I know it's short and I prolly didn't capture Inuyasha as well as I did in the last chapter, but I am pleased with the way it came out. And gomen for this chapter being so short and prolly not as good as my last two, but if I had made it longer I would've felt like I had drug it out. Thank you for all of your reviews.*huggles all of the reviewers* Oh and let me apologize for having Kaeda say Ye when she doesn't in the original version. I've never seen the original version only the dubbed, so I wouldn't know how she really talks, but arigato for pointing that out to me!^_^ Well I really had fun making this story and all of your reviews!^_______________^ The reviews kept me going and who knows I may just come up with another idea for an Inuyasha story, so don't think you have seen the last of me yet! XD Well anyway even though this is the last chapter please review and tell me what you think ok!^_^ Until we meet again Ja matta ne!


	4. Together forever! Epilogue

__

A/N: Well let me explain something before I start writing this chapter. I know I said Hojo would get the shit beat out of him by Inuyasha, but after some thinking I came up with a new way I wanted this fic to end. Now originally this fic was done on the third chapter and ended quite nicely might I add, but do to its popularity I decided I would make an epilogue for you all. So here it is. Now be warned this is my vision of how the show will end and I do expect to get some flames for doing this instead of doing what I promised. But what the hell it is MY story after all! So without further a due here is the epilogue!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The finished jewel hung around my neck, glowing a bright pink color as it had done before I broke it with an arrow. I lifted the jewel up with my hand to look at it, a frown forming on my face. Today would be the day I would have to leave the feudal era for good. There was no way I could bring myself to leave my family, everyone knew and understood that. But I knew it still saddened them I that I had to go, especially Shippo. I was like a second mother to him and here I was leaving him just like his mother had done, but it eased my troubled mind slightly to know that Sango and Miroku were going to take care of him as if he was one of their own.

I let out a small sigh as I stared down at the well that I had been sitting on for what felt like an eternity, but was really only an hour. I ran my bare feet against the cool stone edge of the well, lifting my gaze away from it to take in all of the area that surrounded it for one last time. I would miss this place so much, it had sort of become like a second home to me and the people here had become very dear to me. Especially a certain inu-hanyou named Inuyasha. He was my true love, the one I loved the most and yet I was forced to leave him. I should've known form the beginning I could never be with him, it just wasn't possible. I could never force him to leave his world just to live with me and it would be wrong for him to have to adjust to a new way of life. He was a free spirit and my world would just give him to many limitations to be what he was. And I couldn't stay here with him because that would mean never seeing my family again and no matter how much I wish I could be able to leave them to be with him, I can't. I just can't.

"I figured I would find you here." A certain gruff male voice said from behind me, causing me to jump in surprise

I turned around slowly to meet a pair of deep golden orbs, which I loved ever so much. My lips curved into a small forced smile as I gazed into those deep golden orbs, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Inuyasha."

"And you shouldn't lie either." He said with a growl, apparently seeing right through my forced smile all to well. Curse him and his ability to see right through me as if I was a piece of glass.

I frowned a bit before I parted my lips to speak to him once again, "I'm sorry." I said softly, my eyes filling with tears as I looked away from him. Part of me had been hoping I wouldn't run into him before I left, but the other part of me wanted so desperately to see him just one final time. And it appears that that half of me got its wish.

I heard him sigh deeply, which brought me quickly from my thoughts and meeting his almost sad looking eyes once again, "Don't cry on me, wench. You know I hate when you cry."

After hearing that my lips curved down into a deep frown, a few tears spilling down my cheeks from my eyes. Before I could lift my hand to wipe away my tear I felt a clawed hand wipe them away gently. I peered up at Inuyasha, who was now standing before me, staring down at me sadly. Carefully he lifted me up into a tight hug, which was a very odd thing for him to do. He wasn't one to show such signs of affection at all, but ever since the Shikon no Tama had been completed he had become much more gentle and less his usual moody and grumpy self. Not that it bothered me any, it was just so unlike him.

I buried my face into his red haori, let it soak up the tears that were now pouring out of my eyes, "You know I have to leave today, neh?"

His arms tightened on me, pushing me closer to him as he buried his face into my hair, "Hai, I know." Was all he said and was all he really needed to say. I knew he understood why I had to leave, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be easy for him just to watch me go.

After a few minutes I pushed myself away from him, lifting my hand up to the necklace that held the jewel. Carefully I lifted it above my head, holding it firmly in one hand, while I took one of his hands with the other. His eyebrows arched in confusion at what I was doing, "What the hell are you doing, Kagome?"

Without saying anything to him for the time being, I pressed the jewel into his palm and closed his hand around it, "I want you to have it. You said from the beginning how you wanted it to become a full youkai, so here is you're chance." I said softly, forcing myself to look down at the ground.

He growled lowly at that, bringing his free clawed hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze, "You baka! I don't want to be that anymore you stupid girl..." He trailed off before bending his head down and kissing me roughly on the lips.

I let out a small gasp, shocked by what he was doing. And before I could even respond, he pulled away. I simply stared at him blankly for a moment, still in complete shock by what he had done. He brushed his hand lightly over my cheek, trailing a finger over every part of my face gently as if he were trying to memorize it, " I swear you are almost dumber then me at time, wench."

I glared up at him, only to meet a pair of very amused looking golden orbs staring back down at me," Why you! You did that on purpose!" 

He simply smirked down at me sarcastically, eyes still flaring with amusement, "Feh, beats having you cry on me. I'd rather my last memory of you be of you arguing with me rather then you crying."

I shook my head, smiling at him sadly, "That's a weird way to want to remember someone by." He let out a small snort, folding his arms across his chest, "Feh."

I rolled my eyes and let out a small sigh, "And that will be how I'll always remember you by, the word feh." He glared at me, but somehow he looked highly amused that I had actually said his word, "Feh." Was once again the only response he gave me.

I managed to smile a bit at that, "Well I'll take that as an 'I'll miss you.' feh. Well I'll miss you too, Inuyasha." I let out a small sigh before I continued, glancing over my shoulder at the well, then back at my beloved hanyou, "I better go now or else I never will." I said softly as I walked up to him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Before he could say anything I darted over to the well and jumped in, leaving the one thing I loved most behind forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((Well now I hope y'all didn't think that was the ending!))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Two years later

"Kagome! Get up or else you are going to be late for school!" An older woman's voice called from the bottom of the stairs to her sleeping daughter, trying franticly to wake her up, "Kagome!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" A half-awake seventeen-year-old Kagome called down to her mother as she crawled out of bed to get herself ready for school. Rubbing her eyes as she walked over to the desk where her school uniform lay, she glanced at the mirror that sat beside it. Kagome had grown into a very beautiful looking young woman, her raven black hair had grown quite long in the past two year, so now she usually wore it pulled back into a ponytail. Her facial features had smoothed out and to her displeasure, making her look even more like the dead miko Kikyou then she had before.

With a sigh she took off her pajama's, tossing them off to the side, making a small heap on the floor. In a matter of minutes she put on her school uniform and pulled her long ebony hair back into it's usual ponytail. Grabbing her small backpack off the floor she darted downstairs, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before she went out the door, "Have a good day at school, honey!" Her mother called to her as she shut the door behind her daughter as she left.

"Feh." Kagome said to herself as she slipped on her shoes, that she kept on the porch and made her way down the porch towards the main steps the led to her house. Ever since she had left the feudal era she had used the word feh a lot, the word her beloved hanyou had once said all the time.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks just in front of the long steps that lead to the street beside her house when she heard someone laughing behind her.

"Never thought I would see the day when you would use my word again. I must admit I find it very amusing when you do." A very familiar gruff male voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned around slowly to see who was behind her and what she saw made her eyes bulge. Gray blue eyes met golden ones, both locking onto to the others. After a moment she let her eyes study him, he had long black hair and lightly tanned skin and well-muscled arms. He wore a dark blue school uniform, like most boys that went to her school did, "It..can't be.." She said to herself, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"What don't recognize me?" The boy that looked to be her age or maybe a year older asked with a frown as he moved closer to her.

"No...I mean yes." Kagome shook her head, tears filling her gray blue eyes as she looked at the boy standing almost an arms length away from her now," Is it really you? Are you really, Inuyasha?" She asked, staring up into his golden eyes almost pleadingly as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Damn it. Didn't I tell you I hate it when you cry?" He asked with a growl as he wiped away her tears with his hand gently, "You look even more beautiful then the last time that I saw you." He said softly, staring down at her lovingly.

Kagome's eyes lit up with a great amount of happiness, "It is you! Inuyasha!" She said happily, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Inuyasha chuckled softly under his breath, wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her close to him, "Of course it is me, you stupid wench." He smiled, nuzzling his cheek against her neck and taking in what little of her scent he could with his human nose, "Damn this human nose! I can't smell you like I used to." He growled under his breath, though it didn't really sound as much of a dog like growl as it used to.

Kagome giggled softly and let go of his neck as she moved back so she could look him in the eyes again, "Silly puppy," She paused for a moment, lifting her hand up to caress his cheek gently, "I missed you, Inuyasha." She said softly and lovingly.

He smiled down at her, giving her waist a little squeeze as he pushed her even closer to him, "I missed you too, Kagome." He said lovingly to her, bending his head down to capture her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Neither of them would ever have to worry about being apart again, for neither of them would allow it to happen ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Well there you go! That is the ending y'all! If you all ask me for another chapter this time, well it wont happen. lol. I hope you all like this chapter, cause it took me a hella long time to write! X________x; It's the longest chapter I have ever made! O___________O So be proud y'all! Lmao! Well ja ne until I get inspired again!

Hikaru Li


End file.
